


Body & Blood

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Ghouls, One Shot, Pizza, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alpha doesn't know how to order pizza like a normal being.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me the idea for this. And I loved it alot. U3U I just reaalllyyy love the idea of the ghouls having actual ghoul traits. It makes them even more fun to write about.   
> So, enjoy!~

Hunger.

Ravenous, insatiable hunger is all he felt at the moment. His mouth continuously salivated, the clear liquid creeping around the sharp, pointed teeth in his maw, his dark pink, forked tongue slipping over the front canines as he thought of things that made him increasingly avaricious. It probably wasn't a good thing, thinking of things such as that to make it worse. Though, he really couldn't help himself as he began to speak through the cellphone held to the side of his face.

“Can, I like...get four pizzas? One with pineapple and ham, one meatlovers, one with olives and peppers…” Alpha asked through the speaker, his voice a slight growl as he thought of devouring the greasy pies when they'd arrive. He used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe his mouth after discovering a small bead of drool dripping over his lips. What a hottie.

He'd get the pizzas all to himself as well, since his brothers and one sister were out doing only Lucifer knows what. Papa was with him, but knew the strange priest did not enjoy fast food. The man on the other side of the line paused as if he were writing the order down, a sigh audible through the speaker.

His voice had sounded younger, and cracked quite a bit as he spoke. The waiting ghoul could tell he was probably some pre-pubescent teenager working a part time job. Probably wore one of those gross uniforms that looked as if they'd never been cleaned and talked back resentfully to adults.

“Aaand the fourth pizza? _Sir_ , you only listed off three.”

The way he said ‘sir’ in such a snarky tone of voice made Fire growl into the receiver before speaking once again.

“Give me a second.” he says gruffly, tapping a freshly painted fire-engine red nail on his lips. He knew he couldn't have much of human food before feeling sick, so he decided to shoot for it and ask the delivery boy for something special that would ease the stomachache he'd probably get later on from eating the pizza alone.

“You guys, uh...got eyeballs as toppings?”

The line went silent for a few moments. When the kid spoke again, he sounded tired and gave another sigh.

“Haha, _very_ funny _sir_ -” There it was again. That snarky ‘sir.’ “-But last time I checked, Halloween was a few months from now.”

Alpha shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. “No, I'm serious, don't most of you have that? It's normal, yes? Eyeballs? Or fingers? Anything of the sort?” he said again in a louder tone in case the kid hadn't understood him. The current cell reception here certainly wasn't the best, maybe he hadn't heard his specific request.

Meanwhile, Papa had been in his section of the bus, and could hear Alpha’s voice suddenly drift from the living room area. He froze, shoulders tensing as he heard what the blonde-haired man was saying. He knew he was going to call for food, but didn't know he'd be asking for _that_. He hurriedly stood up, dropping his own cellphone and rushing to the door to his room, then into the area where the fire ghoul resided.

Alpha turned, smiling and giving his Papa a brief wave before putting a tattooed hand over the mic of the phone to whisper to the man. “This kid is rude! I asked simply for a certain topping, and he is calling me names like the ‘cannibal café’ and threatening to call the police!” he hisses, moving his hand to speak once again. He only got two words out before Papa quickly grabbed the device, ending the call and shoving his ghoul’s phone into his trouser pocket. He points a black-nailed hand at Fire as the man starts to protest, his index finger extended. “Normal people do not have eyeballs as a fucking pizza topping!” he scolds the now pouting ghoul. The satanic pope straightens his back, eyes closing as he ran his hands over his head to smooth down his disheveled raven-black hair. He sighs and points a hand to the mini fridge behind him.

"We have...leftovers. Call a _different_ damn pizza place, order a pie, and put what we have on it after it arrives.” he suggests with a sigh. Alpha reaches out a hand to Papa’s pocket, intent on grabbing his phone back. Yet, Emeritus waggles a finger at him accusingly, taking a step away from the grabby ghoul. “Ah, ah! You have lost your phone privileges for today. You can use mine to call for pizza, then give it back.”

Alpha sighs heatedly, taking the phone, and saunters into the kitchen, dialing up a different place out of the restaurant numbers they had pinned onto one of the cupboards.

He glances towards the fridge for a moment as the phone rings obnoxiously in his ear. What did Papa mean by ‘normal people?’ He was normal. But not a people. He shrugs, turning away from the kitchen appliance. Maybe not everyone liked eyeballs on their damn pizza like he did. Which he _totally_ did not find strange.


End file.
